


I talk about you to my therapist

by hellogothkitty



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Therapy Session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellogothkitty/pseuds/hellogothkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot talks about Tyrell to Krista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I talk about you to my therapist

I swear, I really am trying to listen to what Krista is saying but all i keep thinking about are those fucking blue eyes. The way they look at me so knowingly, like they can hear every psychotic thought going on in my head. Sometimes I think he can actually hear what I’m thinking and so I try to think of something else.

“Elliot?” Krista suddenly pulls me from my thoughts.  
“Hhm?”  
She looks at me like I’m crazy, but that could just be because she actually knows that I am in fact crazy.  
“Elliot, you seem distracted. What are you thinking about?”  
I want to respond with a ‘nothing’ and just keep everything to mysellf like I always do, but there’s something inside of me, like Tyrell is actually inside my head and if I don’t say anything, he’ll make my head explode. I want to tell Krista. Should I tell Krista? I know she would only be happy because it’ll be the first time I’ve ever told her something real about myself, but I don’t want her asking too many questions, after all, Tyrell is an important guy, if she knew I was seeing him she could tell someone else and soon the whole world would know. What about the fact that Tyrell is a man? How would she respond to that?

“I’m kinda seeing someone.” It’s nice and vague, yet the truth.

Krista seems shocked, which would maybe offend me if I had been someone else but knowing myself, even I was shocked to realise I was seeing someone.

“How long have you been seeing eachother?”

“About 3 weeks.”

“Where did you meet her?”

There it is. Her. Fucking pronouns. Do I just answer the question and not say anything? I should, I know I should. It would be easier for me and her, but for some reason it doesn’t feel right. Tyrell is not a girl and for some unknown reason I want Krista to know that.

“Uhm, actually… she.. is a uhh.. a he.” That went well.

Krista looks surprised but not disgusted, that’s good,  
“Thank you for telling me that Elliot, and just so you know, I have absolutely nothing against that.”

“Okay.”

“Tell me about him.”

God, where do I start, his big hands, his long graceful legs, his beatiful blue eyes, the way his face lights up when he gives me a genuine smile, his tiny dimples, the way he takes control so easily, the way he comforts me so easily with just a touch of a hand, the fact that I even enjoy his touch now, while anyone else’s touch still feels like a punishment, Tyrell’s touch feels like a reward, like winning the lottery.

“He’s… Nice” No, that’s a lie, Tyrell is many great things but he isn’t nice, at least not in an conventional way.  
“He tries to be nice to me.”  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“He… likes being in control and being the one in charge, I think that makes it a little hard sometimes for him to be.. nice.”  
“Do you want him to be nicer to you?”  
Do I? I don’t know, I don’t think so. He’s just so.. perfect the way he is, how could I wish for him to be any other way.  
“No, I like him the way he is.”

“Do you think you’re in love, Elliot?”  
I don’t know, maybe? How do you know when you’re in love?  
“Let me ask you something else, what do you feel when you see him?”  
I smile a little to myself, I feel.. amazing when I see him.  
“You know how dogs react when their boss comes home? Like, how excited and happy they get, I feel like that on the inside, when I see him. Just the fact that he’s there with me, makes me wanna jump in the air, I just feel so… happy.”

I already stopped listening to what Krista is saying beacause I just realised… I’m in love with Tyrell Wellick.

**Author's Note:**

> That was so bad gdbye world.


End file.
